


A vampire??? No... Ok... Maybe a little..

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles breaks Derek...In a good way ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A vampire??? No... Ok... Maybe a little..

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Brad Pitt who always keeps eatin sth on his movies xD which is hilarious and fits Stiles perfectly :=) 
> 
> Sterek rules...

It's the little things that Stiles does that drive Derek and his wolf crazy.  
For example chewing.  
Stiles always keeps his mouth busy; drinking from a straw, or from the bottle, chewing some kind of food, licking ice-cream or a lollipop (Jesus Christ) or bitting and licking his lips.  
Derek is on the verge of jumping him and kissing him stupid.

Derek tried. He thought that he had more self restrain but Stiles was born to taunt him. And so he cracked....

It was Monday afternoon and the pack was meeting at the Alpha's loft. Scott was taking about the latest betas that showed up in school but Derek's attention was elsewhere; to Stiles sinful lips.  
The teenager's lips were puffy and red and he was chewing them restlessly; anxious and completely focused on his best friend's speech.  
Then Derek suddenly snapped. "Stop that!"he ordered flashing his red eyes towards the human.  
"Stop what?" Stiles asked curious.  
"Nothing!" Derek answered looking towards his beta again.  
Scott could see Derek's interest towards Stiles who seem obnoxious to the other man's feelings but completely over the hills for the Alpha.  
"I will leave you to it. Be good" the young werewolf instructed before he disappeared.  
"What's going on??" Stiles asked confused taking a defensive pose in front of the werewolf.  
"You need to stop." Derek answered more calm this time.  
"Stop what? I didn't do anything." the human protested.  
"Chewing, licking, sucking, always keeping that damn mouth of your's busy. Its frustrating!" the Alpha growled.

"Frustrating how?" Stiles pressed.  
"It's driving me insane! So please stop it" Derek said feeling his eyes flashing ruby red again.  
Stiles remained silent for a while thinking and then.. "Oh! Ow!" the human said and neared the Alpha.  
"You have to find another way to keep my mouth busy then." Stiles smirked coming closer to the werewolf and licking his lips again looking straight to the Alpha's eyes and then his lips.  
"Damn you Stiles" the Alpha whispered and smashed his lips with force towards Stiles who held onto the werewolf opening his mouth and surrending himself to him.

They kissed again and again like no tomorrow with Derek sucking Stiles' lips and leaving hickeys on the human's neck who moaned hard.  
Once their make out session was complete, they were on the leather couch by then tangled in a human ball, Stiles giggled.  
"If I didn't know you were a werewolf you would make a good vampire." Stiles whispered seductively.  
"Shut up Stiles." Derek answered back.  
"Make me" the human challenged.  
And the Alpha happily did, in all the best ways possible ...

;)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile xD


End file.
